Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Vampire
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model, Vampire is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a vampire at will. "Hito" (人) is the Japanese word for "Human". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation Dub it is known as the Human Human Fruit, Model: Vampire. It was eaten by Night Blade Pirate Captain Sirius Leopold. Appearance The fruit resembles a large deep red orange with spirals descending vertically along it. Usage The fruit's primary use is for use in combat. In his transformed state, Sirius shows super human levels of strength, stamina, endurance, and natural speed that can be used to simulate the Soru technique. Outside battle, the fruit can be used for high levels of nighttime function along with limited travel. Due to the transformed state's higher level of sight and hearing, darkness is almost no limitation. The wings of the transformed state allows the user to glide on air currents. The user can also drain contaminated blood from people to cure them of a poisoning or disease. Strengths As stated above, the transformed state bestows numerous powers upon the user. Their strength, speed, stamina, endurance, sight, and hearing all reach super human levels. The user also grows fangs and claw-like fingernails that can easily cause damage akin to daggers against unarmored foes and pierce stone. Wings also appear on the user, but are typically kept more like a cape around them. When expanded the wings allow the user to catch air currents for gliding slightly similar to flight. The most dangerous power the fruit bestows on the user is known as "Blood Letting". The user can drain blood from a target, or absorb blood splattered on them, to increase their physical powers based on the amount of blood drained or absorbed for a short period of time. Weaknesses While the Fruit carries a large number of strengths, it's weaknesses are also numerous. The user cannot be exposed to direct sunlight while in a transformed state, and even outside it are vulnerable to sunburn. Their enhanced hearing makes sonic attacks very effective. The sound of a cannon going of, for example, can easily bring the transformed user to their knees for a short period. In addition the user posseses no immunity to poison, toxins, or disease causing drained or absorbed blood to effect Sirius as well as the original victim. The wings of the transformed state do not allow true flight, simply gliding. This means the user cannot achieve lift off on their own, instead needing a strong wind or higher vantage point to start. "Blood Letting" only works for a temporary period of time, leaving the user winded upon finishing. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks * Draining Bite: Sirius bites his target with the intent of draining their blood. * Wings on the Night: Using his wings, Sirius glides past a target at high speeds slashing at them with his sword. * Hunting the Hunter: Sirius attempts to run his sword through his target. The name comes from the traditional means of killing a vampire by running a stake through their heart. * Blood Frenzy: Sirius slashes at his target savagely, intending to absorb blood spilled from the attack. Trivia * The restriction of gliding is similar to the former Toon Disney program Gargoyles * Due to Sirius only using one transformed state, it is unknown if this is the hybrid or full state. Nor is it known what the other form resembles. External Links * Vampire - The creature on which the Devil Fruit is based on Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit